


Wrath of the Forsaken

by misseljebel



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseljebel/pseuds/misseljebel
Summary: Anger eats away at the heart of a young wolverine, desperate to prove himself worthy. However, desperation leads to destruction.





	Wrath of the Forsaken

The sky was dark. Thunder roared in the distance, dark clouds billowing above the great valley. The wind picked up, rustling the leaves and branches of the trees. The air was humid, promising heavy rain.  
Two warriors stood side by side in the center of the great valley. A tortoise, the years having carved wrinkles in his face, and a yak, clad in heavy armor. They were Master Oogway and General Kai, brother-in-arms. They stood, ready to fight, for now, all of China was in great danger.  
Water started to swell up from the ground, despite no water sources being nearby- it was the work of the large monster they were about to face. Rising until it reached their ankles, the two never flinched.. Their eyes were set on the large figure in the distance, growing bigger and bigger as it approached them.  
The figure was that of a large snake, larger than any species ever seen before, but that wasn’t what made the creature so terrifying. This snake creature also possessed nine heads, with mouths lined with sharp fangs, and venom that could kill in minutes. Along with his horrifying appearance, this creature brought flooding and destruction wherever he went.  
It was Xiangliu, an evil water deity.  
Xiangliu reached Oogway and Kai, towering over them. Tongues flickered out of the mouths of the nine heads, and all eighteen eyes rested on the two warriors.  
A head rose above the rest, and a sick grin crossed his face. “So,” the head started, “you two are the warriors that are destined to defeat me?”  
“Your reign of terror ends now, Xiangliu.” Kai snarled, holding his sharp blades by his sides.  
Xiangliu’s nine heads burst into twisted laughter, smirking down at his opponents.  
“Well, I sure hope this fight is less boring than the last ones.” He chuckled, his voice grating against the warriors’ ears. “You two better put up a good fight.”  
“Arrogance only brings destruction,” Master Oogway said, his voice mellow. Xiangliu narrowed his eyes and towered over them, his nine heads hissing menacingly.  
“Enough talk! My patience is wearing thin.” He snapped. “I am itching to fight. Spare me the pleasantries, and show me what you’ve got.” Pure hatred flashed in the main head’s eyes, and the water rose up around them until it reached the warriors’ knees. “Make this fight worth my while.”  
Kai was quick to jump to action. Letting out a battle cry, he swung his blades at one of Xiangliu’s heads. The head ducked out of the way at lightning speed, then came back around, wrapping his neck around Kai. The yak let out a heavy huff as the large deity started to squeeze Kai.  
Two of the other heads darted at Oogway, expecting an old tortoise to be slow- however, the creator of Kung Fu was anything but that. Oogway leapt into the air, jumping off both of the heads to boost himself higher. A third head came at him, mouth open, ready to bite and inject venom, but Oogway performed a spinning roundhouse kick on the third head.  
Xiangliu continued to squeeze Kai tighter and tighter, hoping to constrict Kai’s blood flow. Kai tried to wriggle free, but was finding it hard to breathe. Oogway, hearing his friend gasping for air, proppelled himself at Kai. . Their eyes met, and Oogway gave a swift nod. Realizing what he meant, Kai let go of his blades, and Oogway snatched them before they fell to the ground.  
The head Kai tried to sever earlier opened his mouth wide and flickered his tongue, a low hiss escaping as he went to inject his venom into Kai’s throat. However, Oogway launched one of the blades at the head, and the blade sliced a deep gash at the base of the head. Xiangliu let out a groan of pain, and let go of Kai. The general fell to the ground, catching his breath, and Oogway seized the now bloodied blade, and handed both of them back to Kai.  
“Thanks,” Kai huffed breathlessly. Oogway held up his hand, then just as a head was coming to attack him, Oogway whipped around and ducked out of the attack. Kai spun his blades in his hooves, and as the opened mouth swiftly approached him, he thrust his blade up into the roof of the mouth, then quickly ripped it back.  
Two out of nine of Xiangliu’s heads were now wounded and bloody. The water began to pick up, small whitecap waves lapping at the warrior’s legs as Xiangliu began to amass more of his power. If Oogway and Kai didn’t act quickly, they would have to fight Xiangliu in a rough sea, and most likely drown.  
The main head bared his sharp fangs. “This fight has already been more interesting than my previous ones,” he sneered. “However, you’ll have to try harder if you want to defeat me!”  
Xiangliu took his long tail and slammed it down on the surface of the water, creating a large wave that washed over Oogway and Kai. The two struggled to keep their heads above the water, and Xiangliu laughed sadistically as he created more and more waves.  
Suddenly, the water parted as Oogway waved his staff. The waves died down, the water settling at their legs, and Oogway pointed his staff at Xiangliu. The nine-headed snake smirked.  
“A powerful one,” he chuckled. “No matter. I’ll still destroy you!” One of Xiangliu’s heads dove toward Oogway, and the tortoise quickly lept out of the way. The head broke the surface of the water and crashed into the ground, dirt and muck filling his mouth. Oogway spun around and jumped into the air, bouncing off the head as it pulled back out of the water. Oogway then swung his staff, hitting two of the other heads, as they hurtled toward him.  
The head near the water was dazed and beaten, and Kai took one of his blades and sliced up the neck. The head collapsed onto the ground, and two other heads chased after Kai. The yak expertly avoided them, dodging their strikes, and danced around them in such a way that they began to grow confused, eventually clashing into each other. The heads shook, trying to clear their minds, but before they could, Kai threw his blades at them, cutting them at the base of their jaws.  
Oogway continued to hit the heads with his staff, bruising them and causing disorientation. The two heads were growing weaker with each hit, until they fell to the ground. Xiangliu hissed angrily, the water around them rising even more. Thunder roared above them, and the clouds grew too heavy to hold any more weight. It began to sprinkle, adding even more water to the flood below.  
Two heads remained, including the main one. Their four eyes were locked on Kai and Oogway respectively, the second head diving down towards them. Kai and Oogway jumped out of the way, and the head turned and began to chase Kai.  
Kai whipped around and delivered a kick to the head’s jaw, and the head let out a hiss, going toward Kai again. The General swung his blades, but the head avoided their hits before attempting to close his mouth over Kai. However, Kai thrust his blade forward, and the head clamped down on the blade, a metallic ringing in his ears as his fangs collided with metal.  
The head reared back, letting out a cry of anger, and Oogway leapt into the air and whacked the head with his staff. The head turned around, facing Oogway, and Kai threw his blade at the unsuspecting head, digging a deep gash near his eye.  
Xiangliu’s power was beginning to falter. Eight out of nine heads were badly wounded, and Xiangliu feared he may be losing the fight. His tongue flickered out of the last head’s mouth.  
“I won’t… let you… win!” Xiangliu snarled, breathless. “I’ve come all this way to not be beaten by a yak and a turtle!”  
“Tortoise,” Oogway corrected.  
This angered Xiangliu even more, and he opened his last jaws wide, his fangs glistening as lightning flashed. Fury boiling his blood, Xiangliu dove toward them, ready to inject his venom.  
Oogway gave Kai a swift nod, and Kai grabbed Oogway by the arms, swinging him around, then letting go and sending Oogway flying toward the last head. Oogway held out his staff, and the two collided. Oogway’s staff stabbed the back of Xiangliu’s throat, puncturing it. The tortoise pulled his staff back out, and Xiangliu collapsed on the ground, Oogway landing right in front of him.  
All nine heads were defeated. Xiangliu’s power was fading away.  
As Xiangliu lay in the receding water, wounded and bleeding out, Oogway waved his hands in a circular motion in front of his chest. He hummed from deeply in his throat, and a golden light came from his moving hands. Murmuring something under his breath, Oogway thrust his arms out, sending the golden light hurtling toward Xiangliu. The golden light engulfed Xiangliu, and the beast let out a painful cry as his body and soul were banished to Diyu, the realm of the dead.  
“...and that’s how Oogway and Kai defeated Xiangliu!”  
A small group of panda children stared wide eyed at Po and his girlfriend, Jinyin, as she finished telling the story. Their jaws hung down and they were silent. Jinyin gazed at them, confused, then covered her mouth.  
“O-oh no! Did I scare you?” Jinyin asked worriedly. The panda children didn’t move.  
“That… was… awesome!” A young cub yelled out, throwing his paws in the air.  
“The way Oogway saved Kai! So cool!” Another cub agreed.  
“I wanna fight Xiangliu!” A third cub shouted.  
“Haha, no you don’t.” Po responded. These cubs were still so young, they had a lot to learn about Kung Fu before they were able to take on any serious opponent.  
That was exactly what Po and Jinyin were doing- teaching these young children Kung Fu. Po, being the Dragon Warrior, knew almost all there was to know about Kung Fu. However, even he had room to learn.  
His girlfriend, on the other hand, didn’t know Kung Fu. Jinyin was a giant panda just like Po, but she would much rather watch her boyfriend beat up bad guys from the sidelines. She was there today, for moral support while Po tried to handle the small cubs.  
The cubs didn’t seem interested in learning about the self-actualization aspects of Kung Fu. Those being patience and discipline, among other things. They just wanted to fight. So, after training basic Kung Fu moves, Jinyin was there to tell them a story as a break before moving into the mental aspects of the martial art.  
However, Po’s stomach began to rumble.  
“It’s been a half hour since our last meal. Who wants to take a lunch break?” Po stated. The kids began to shout and scramble to get toward the tables, and Po let out a loud laugh as they almost trampled each other doing so.  
Jinyin got to her feet and walked up to Po. “They sure are a handful,” Jinyin sighed. Po chuckled and put an arm around Jinyin.  
The two had met when Jinyin moved to The Valley of Peace with her adoptive bunny family. The two got along well, and eventually a romantic relationship blossomed. Now, Po and Jinyin were in the Panda Village, visiting Po’s biological father, Li Shan. Unlike Po, who had his father, Jinyin’s entire family had been slaughtered in the Panda Massacre.  
“Are you hungry?” Po asked her gently. She gave a small chuckle.  
“When am I not hungry?” She responded. He smiled and nuzzled her lovingly, and she nuzzled him back before putting her paw on her chin. “Can you imagine if Xiangliu came back?” She laughed nervously. “We’d be doomed!”  
“That won’t happen! Oogway banished him to Diyu!” Po reminded her. Oogway did what he had to keep the world safe from Xiangliu’s wrath. Smiling, Po took Jinyin’s paw in his own. “Now, why don’t we go eat?”  
***  
Up near the Kazakh border, the mountains soared in the sky, and the wind howled, carrying with it flurries of snow. The terrain was dangerous and uninhabitable for most creatures, except a few daring ones.  
A trio of wolverines sat in a cave, shielded from the heavy wind and snow. A fire burned in the center, and they sat close to it, trying to conserve their warmth. Their thick fur wasn’t enough.  
There was an elderly wolverine, her fur turning gray with age. She was with two younger male wolverines, one a young adult and the other a young child. It was a hard life they lived, with just each other for company.  
The older of the male wolverines took a deep breath. He seemed nervous, his lip quivering as he put his hands on his knees. His words caught in his throat, and the elderly wolverine gazed at him.  
“You have something to say, Anxi?” She started, her voice strong, despite her old age. Anxi gave a heavy sigh, finally gaining the courage to speak what was on his mind.  
“I’m going.”  
The wind picked up outside, howling and screeching. The youngest of the wolverines looked at Anxi, grabbing his arm sadly.  
“And leave Ning and your old grandmother behind?” The elderly wolverine responded. Anxi stared at his feet, and Ning latched onto Anxi’s arm tighter. Anxi looked down at the young one.  
“I’m sorry, grandma, but I must do this.” Anxi replied. “Our clan suffered because of his weakness. I have to set things straight. I have to prove that we wolverines are worthy.” He tightened his fists and bit his lip softly, his body shaking. “I know you don’t support it… but I must do it. For you. For me. For us!”  
The elderly wolverine tended to the fire, the flames reflecting in her weakening eyes. “You’re just like your father,” she said softly. “Determined, and stubborn.” She leaned back a bit, a shaky breath escaping her mouth. “You have a younger brother to take care of. He needs a good role model in his life.” The slightest smile played on her face. “But I know you are old enough to make up your own mind.”  
Anxi listened carefully to what she was saying. “You’re letting me go?” He asked carefully.  
“You are young and strong. I know how much this means to you. Ever since your father passed.” She said. Anxi dipped his head, trying not to revisit the painful memory. She continued. “I don’t want you to go, but I cannot stop you. So please… be careful, my child.”  
Anxi nodded his head and got to his feet. Ning let out a soft whimper, and Anxi ruffled the fur on his younger brother’s head. “You take good care of grandma, okay?” Anxi told Ning. Tears trickled down the kit’s face, and he wrapped his arms around Anxi’s leg in a tight hug. Anxi fought the tears forming in his eyes, trying not to show his weak side.  
He had made his mind up.  
He was going to the Valley of Peace.


End file.
